Gratify
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: What he wanted was a girl who flirted with danger, and was naturally sexy! And due to an accident, he was going to receive her! SONOUGE, MENTIONED SHADAMY oneshot


No matter how many times he replayed it in his mind, Sonic just had such a hard time grasping it in his mind: Shadow and Amy together...?! It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, in fact, he was happy for the both of them! Amy finally had someone to love her back, and Shadow finally had someone who could love him for himself. It was perfect! _Just weird is all..._ Thought the blue blur making a small face once more at trying to picture them as he had seen them earlier...

Shaking his head, Sonic tightened his grip upon his air board since his dazed state was causing him to almost drop it with his loosening one. _Maybe I should wear air shoes instead since they don't need to be carried..._ With that decided, he headed to the compact room that he, along with the other contenders of the race, were given to keep their air equipment.

The cobalt hero was actually kind of glad that Amy had set her attentions onto someone else. She was a sweet girl, don't get him wrong, but he was into a different kind of girl...

After setting his board inside the small area of his room, gloved hands picked up the air shoes resembling the shoes he was wearing.

Sweet and cute girls were okay to Sonic, but what he liked was a girl who flirted with danger! A girl who didn't mind to get ankle deep into action!

Once he stripped his own shoes off setting them onto the floor, the cerulean hedgehog got the ones in his possession on in a matter of seconds.

He always found sexyness to be a key trait he also liked in girls... And not just sexyness that ANY girl could pull off! No, sexyness that was just natural to one!

Bending over, once he was out of that crampt excuse for a room, the hedgemale decided to make sure that his air shoes were on nicely so they wouldn't fall off. When he went to rise up, emerald eyes happened to direct upon a very sultery body sitting but only a few feet from him!

A sigh emitted from glossed lips while they puffed out in a pouting notion. Large bat ears lowered along with bat wings, which caused the person to hiss in slight pain! Sapphire eyes were directed upon the ankle that had been injured along with the one wing. How could she have done such a reckless thing?! She was better than that! This was an amateur's mistake!

Jet eyes couldn't help, but focus upon the bat girl sitting upon the ground ahead of him! There were just so many curves to look over, to explore! And those tight clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, either! Had he been too caught up in all the running and action to never really notice how goddamned sexy she was?!

The hero snapped out of his lustful daze when aquamarine ears picked up the vague noise of pain coming from the ivory bat's direction. "I'd better see if she's okay..."

Rouge was hoping that she could receive some assistance from that knuckleheaded echidna by charming him, but apparently he was getting too on the edge to be fooled with such tricks anymore... And no one else had really been around since he showed up then left her...

But then she spotted something blue from the corner of her vision. With a small glance over her shoulder, the permiscous bat was able to see that it was a hedgehog in a nice of shade of blue. _Finally! Some help!_ A seductive smirk graced her muzzle as a small glint went off in turquoise orbs. _And some handsome help at that..._

Rouge never really understood how Amy was so obsessed with Sonic in the first place. All she could figure was because he was one of those heroes, and blah, blah, blah! But at getting a nice - closer look as he approached her... He didn't look half-bad! Hell, he was kind of sexy... in that carefree playful kind of way... And he always did face danger without making a serious bore!

"I thought I heard you make a painful noise over here..." Began Sonic squatting down next to the blanco bat. "You okay?"

"No, not really..." Was the beginning of Rouge's response. A manicured finger was placed against her gloss lips while she peered up with those baby blues. "I kind of injured myself in the last race..." Eyelashes were batted as an alluring body motioned close to the blue blur. She made sure to lean back a little to show off her bust in that tight and tiny black sports bra she decided to wear.

_God,_ Sonic began to think as his emerald eyes were caught in the deep stare upon Rouge's chest, _how in the hell could I have missed this the entire time I've been around her?! Was I that into fighting Eggman to not get such a good and closer look of her?!_ An inward groan came from him as he a rose his gaze to only have it snared in by sapphire orbs! _Is Knuckles blind or stupid to not want to lust after her?!_ "What exactly happened...?" Is what he asked her in a distracted tone.

Another sigh emitted from the bat woman once again. "I landed in a funny way after performing my tricks off a ramp in the last race." Was her reply with a slight annoyed frown upon her muzzle. "Not only did it cost me the race, but the aftermath of late pain left me here... unable to move on my own..." God, how she HATED to tell anyone of any weaknessed she had! Unless it was to get what she wanted of course... It made her teeth grind together in irritation!

"Bummer." Remarked the hero, at that point kneeling down once more to be at eye-level with her. "Need a lift?" He asked with an overly cocky grin.

That little grin made one form on glossed lips as aquamarin eyes lite up with seductive playfulness. "I guess I wouldn't mind taking a hop upon this blue hot rod...!" Commented the luscious bat with her grin forming into a full-fledged smirk.

And that was all the fastest thing alive needed to hear as he swiftly turned around. His attention set back over to the female furry behind him over of of his blue shoulders. "It might hurt a little to pick you up, just to warn you..." Is what he told her, smirking as he noticed her eyes checking out his blue backside.

A thought to give that cobalt behind a nice grope, crossed Rouge's mind, but she simply licked her lips before looking up at the hero. She saw that look upon his face, and simply matched it with his. If his eyes could indulge on her sexy body, then hers would do the same to his. "Just get it over with - the pain will leave as quickly as it comes."

Of course, when he grabbed her legs to hoist her onto his back, a sharp seething emitted from her quickly! But like she had pointed out to him - the pain only affected her so suddenly then was gone!

Once she was cozy upon his back, his hands maneuvered on upon to her rump where he kept his grasp. He would admit to himself that, yeah, he wanted to let his hands roam there for fun, but he was doing it for a better - not so perverted reason!

And as he was holding her their in such a way... time stopped as their eyes seemed to connect without any way to unconnect... Their smirks were now affectionate sexy smiles as it looked to be that they wanted to/were going to kiss...

"Why don't you show me to your place, hot shot?" Inquired the permiscous bat - breaking the spell that they had be entranced by.

"As you'd like...!" Said Sonic with his cocky smirk replacing his early expression before speeding them off.

_Being a hero has its perks!_


End file.
